


非典型性恋爱故事

by mozanrendal



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 08:18:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21012656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mozanrendal/pseuds/mozanrendal





	非典型性恋爱故事

“徐明浩，Omega平权社建立者，致力于宣传AO平等，在校园内举办多次演讲，拥护者众多，虽然是一名Omega，但是有不输Alpha的战斗力，被称为O权先锋，是Omega心中当之无愧的梦中情人。”  
文俊辉朗读完《社长宣传册》上关于徐明浩的介绍后，就拍着大腿笑起来。徐明浩皱皱眉头，看文俊辉笑到失声，整个人倒在他身上。一会儿终于笑不动了，一下跳起来，用做作的声音深情朗诵道：“徐明浩，Omega平权社建立者，致力于宣传AO平等，在校园内举办多次演讲，拥护者众多，虽然是一名Omega，但是有不输Alpha的战斗力，被称为O权先锋，是omega心中当之无愧的梦中情人。”  
徐明浩清了清嗓子，活动了一下手腕：“文俊辉，可以了啊。”  
文俊辉一下凑到徐明浩旁边，脸上笑意收敛了许多：“你可不能打我啊，你可是O权先锋，是我们Omega心中当之无愧的梦中情人呢。”  
徐明浩撇撇嘴：“他们瞎写的。”  
文俊辉拍拍徐明浩的肩，一边笑一边说：“这样写才有吸引力嘛。人家社联也是为了让招新的百团大战更热闹一些，你可别去找人家麻烦啊。”  
“知道了。”徐明浩嘟囔着。  
“诶，不过我说，我看了一圈这除了你剩下的社长可基本上都是alpha了。”文俊辉翻着小册子，“你下午不是要去开什么社长会议吗，可小心着点。”  
徐明浩点点头，文俊辉想着徐明浩这种武力值也不用过多担心，就也不多说了。倏尔想起什么，又拉着徐明浩念叨：“你别忘记今天晚饭我们约了去吃麻辣香锅的，我到时候北门等你，你散了会过来找我。”  
徐明浩抓了抓自己的头发：“我又不会鸽你，你放心吧。”  
秋天是个徐明浩很满意的季节，他很多喜欢的衣服都囤在秋天这个季节。今天出一点点太阳，风不大，几片金黄的落叶随意撒在道路旁，适合穿深色的卫衣，半扎进裤子里，表情要冷酷，再带一个小小的银饰耳环。  
徐明浩戴着耳机迈着六亲不认的步伐踏进了会堂，果然alpha的信息素浓度很高，徐明浩皱了皱眉，自己微弱的薄荷香味在会堂里流窜一会儿就令他感到不是很舒服了。他坐在了稍微偏一些的位置，掏出一本书低头读了起来。  
一会儿，感觉到左边有人在拍自己的肩膀，徐明浩在空气中闻了一下，嗯，是个alpha。  
是个信息素攻击感不那么强的alpha，应该没有恶意。  
徐明浩抬起头，是一张微笑的脸，巧克力色的皮肤，是很性感的肤色，显得牙很白，笑起来露出了两颗可爱的小虎牙。徐明浩别过眼，是个长得好看的信息素攻击感不强的alpha。  
这位alpha开口了：“同学，你身边有人吗？我可以坐这里吗？”  
徐明浩皱了皱眉，他其实不大喜欢和不认识的人坐这么近，尤其是alpha，但是又没有合适的理由拒绝，只能说：“没有，你坐吧。”  
alpha很开心的样子，赶紧坐了下来，就同徐明浩开始聊天：“你是什么社团的社长啊？我是油画社的呢。”  
徐明浩没法认真看书，也不好拂了别人的热情，只能回答：“Omega平权社。”  
“哇。”alpha瞪圆了眼睛，“这是什么社团啊？”  
“你没有听说过吗？”  
alpha不好意思地抓了抓头发，赔罪似的笑起来：“不好意思啊，我可能没有关注到。”  
徐明浩点点头，想来也不奇怪，Omega平权社，怎么看也是针对Omega自我保护和权利平等意识的，刚刚成立第二年，知名度没有打出来也实属正常。如果不是欺负人的、特别过分的alpha，也不会被Omega投诉到这个社团，徐明浩自然也不会去教训别人。这样看来，这个alpha和他的朋友们都是还不错的alpha了。  
徐明浩说：“就是一个宣传AO平权的社团，保护Omega不受到部分无礼的Alpha的欺辱，并且希望在某一天能真正消除的Omega的歧视。”  
alpha没有说话，徐明浩心想可能这对于一个传统优质的alpha来说太难接受了。这位alpha看起来很开朗又尊重人，应该是从小身边就有很多不错的alpha朋友，接受着良好的教育，但是AO平权的思想还是一时间令人难以接受的。徐明浩心想这是正常的，没什么好遗憾的。可是还是有一点点隐约的失落，可能这位alpha表现得不同一般alpha，他总是希望在这件事上他也是能不同的，于是才把社团的性质整个剖白给他看。  
alpha开口了，他说：“你好勇敢。”  
徐明浩说：“什么？哦，我从小就学武术，打架很厉害。是实力不是勇气。”  
alpha摇摇头，这下他竖起了大拇指说：“不是这个意思，我是觉得你真的好勇敢，而且你还能把这个社团成立起来办到现在，我很佩服你。其实很多omega都很优秀的对吧，像你一样，只是这个社会刻意忽略了他们。”  
徐明浩有些开心，他扬起脖子：“他们都没我优秀。”  
alpha笑起来，两颗糯白的小虎牙亮出来：“是，你最优秀。”  
会议开始了，宣布一些无关紧要的事情，徐明浩不爱听，可是还得做做样子，毕竟社联不能得罪，取缔了他们社团他去哪里哭都不知道。他收起了书，稍微调大了耳机里的音乐，便抬头假装专心听了起来。耳机里的歌切了六七首以后，他又感觉到左边有人在拍自己的肩膀。他转头，是皱着一张脸的alpha。alpha凑到他身边轻轻问他：“这么无聊的会你是怎么听得这么认真的啊？”  
徐明浩不说话，拿出自己右耳的耳机，塞进了alpha的左耳。alpha一脸恍然大悟，朝着徐明浩竖起了大拇指。徐明浩继续装模作样，只是嘴角隐秘地向上勾起，表示接受到了他的夸奖。没一会儿，他又被拍肩了，他还没转头就听到alpha凑到他耳边说：“我们能不能把耳机换一下啊，你戴右边我戴左边，这样咱们聊天就方便啦。”  
徐明浩心想谁要跟你聊天啊，但还是沉默地同alpha换了耳机。alpha接过耳机的时候显得很兴奋，徐明浩看这位alpha总想起马尔济斯犬，有点可爱。徐明浩觉得自己一直纵容alpha的原因是他的信息素。他的信息素是红酒味的，熏得徐明浩有点晕晕乎乎的，他喜欢红酒，非常喜欢，时不时就要来一杯的那种喜欢。  
alpha看到社联的PPT放出了各位社长的照片和名字，兴奋地摇着徐明浩的手臂说：“你看到了吗，第一排第三个就是我。”  
徐明浩抬眼看了一下，原来他叫金珉奎。金珉奎还保持着兴奋：“原来你叫徐明浩啊。”  
徐明浩应了一声，金珉奎有些害羞地抓了抓头发：“不好意思啊，我忘记问你名字了。明浩你好，我叫金珉奎。”  
徐明浩觉得金珉奎这个人很有意思，像个永动机，他笑起来，轻轻地回应：“你好珉奎，我叫徐明浩。还有啊，社联主席已经看我们啦，如果你不想油画社被扣分的话，咱们就别说小话啦。”  
金珉奎赶忙“哦”了一声，坐直了身子。  
会议无趣地进行着，徐明浩觉得，金珉奎这个人是真的坐不住，他心这么燥画油画真的可以吗？金珉奎一会儿转过来盯着他看一会儿，一会儿摸摸耳机，一会儿发个呆，一会儿又反应过来假模假式地盯着台上说话的人。会议进行到自由讨论环节，金珉奎戳戳徐明浩：“这下咱们可以光明正大地说话啦！”  
“你要说什么啦？”徐明浩有些好笑，偏头看着金珉奎。他得承认，自己第一眼的感觉没有错，就算仔细看，金珉奎还是长得很好看。同自己狭长的眼睛不一样，金珉奎的眼睛要圆上许多，但也不是特别圆的那种，内眼角往下吊，算是标准又漂亮的丹凤眼。眉毛很浓，鼻梁衔接着眉头一路向下，是很英气的长相。这种长相衬上过白的肤色的话看起来很像漂亮的男孩子，而他稍微健康的肤色更加男人味十足。徐明浩点点头，果真是个优质alpha，相由心生这句话说得没错，有礼貌又懂得尊重人的alpha长得也很好看。  
金珉奎抓抓头发，吞吞吐吐地说：“嗯……就说，比如你们社团平时都怎么活动啊？”  
徐明浩心想着你要是跟我唠这个我可就不困了，他掰着手指头数起来：“接到omega投诉的话会去警告无礼的alpha，平时大概就是进行一些宣讲，让大家意识到omega在争取权利平等，还有就是办茶话会让omega们坐在一起聊聊天啊什么的，增强一下自我认同感。过段时间就有一个宣讲会呢，现在刚定完主题，海报都还没做。”  
金珉奎眼睛亮起来：“我们帮你做海报吧！这个我们在行！”  
徐明浩有些为难，他想了一下才说：“算了吧，不是所有人，尤其是alpha，都能接受我们的。这会给你们惹麻烦的。我们海报以前也都是自己做的，虽然社团里面人不多，但是大家都还挺全能的。”  
“啊，可是我觉得你们的活动好有意义，我也好想参与哦。”金珉奎有些委屈，“我不以社团名义行不行，你就标图源：不知名画手。”  
主持人在台上拍手示意自由讨论时间结束，徐明浩随意说了一句“再说吧”，只来得及看到金珉奎翘起的嘴，就转过了头。  
冗长的会议终于进入最后一项议程，徐明浩呆呆地看台上社联主席宣布最后一些零碎的适宜，感受自己不太正常的心跳。太久没接触正常的alpha了吗？还是alpha对omega天生的吸引力啊？可是自己不是一直宣扬拒绝这种天生的本能吗？徐明浩把这种稍微的悸动归因于alpha身上的红酒香味。是他很喜欢的红酒香味，他总是不能拒绝这种醇香的。社联主席说出“散会”的一瞬间，徐明浩吐出一口气，一个alpha坐得这么近还是很有压迫感的，他有些呆不下去。  
他站起来就往外走，却被身后的人拉住手。转头是笑着的金珉奎，他扬扬手上的耳机：“你的东西，送我啦？”  
“哦，哦。”徐明浩有些不好意思，“谢谢啊。”  
金珉奎搭上徐明浩的肩膀，他好像对这些很亲昵的动作十分熟悉和自然，他问：“你去哪里呀？顺路的话一起走啊。”  
徐明浩有一些不习惯，但是他没和alpha做过朋友，原来是这样相处的吗？他没有经验，也就没有动作。他可以忽略自己热得好像烧起来的耳朵和有一些跳动的腺体，靠得太近的alpha的红酒香包裹着他，他有些头昏脑胀，更无法推开金珉奎了。他声音软了半分：“去北门。”  
金珉奎好像很开心，又揽得紧了一些：“我也去，一起吧。”  
徐明浩就晕晕乎乎地被金珉奎掳走了，接近北门看到文俊辉快掉下来的下巴，才意识到一个alpha和一个omega靠这么近也是属不妥。他赶紧推开金珉奎，力气好像大了一些，金珉奎踉跄了几步，一脸疑惑地看着徐明浩。徐明浩抱歉地说：“不好意思啊，我看到我朋友了所以……我不是故意推你的。拜拜，我先走啦。”  
“哦，哦。”金珉奎还是呆呆愣愣的，“你去吧，我朋友也在那里了。”  
徐明浩顺着金珉奎的手指看到，北门还站着三个alpha，超着金珉奎挥手和挤眉弄眼，其中一个是欧美人的长相，反映尤其夸张，眼睛瞪得圆圆的，还用手捂着嘴，一个没那么夸张的表情，但带着戏谑的笑容，戴着一副眼镜，还有一个整张脸鼓起来，看得出来在很努力地憋笑，眼睛眯成一条线。那么这三个人应该就是金珉奎的朋友了。徐明浩朝着金珉奎点点头，就向文俊辉跑过去了。  
太丢人了，想到金珉奎的朋友起哄的样子，徐明浩都要崩溃了。今天的设定不是冷酷的表情吗？事情变成这个样子还真是猝不及防。他拉着文俊辉就往校外跑，文俊辉一边跑一边喊：“明浩，你今天这么饿吗？”  
徐明浩咬着牙，字词从舌尖蹦出来：“饿死我了！”  
什么事情都没有麻辣香锅重要，就算文俊辉眼睛里写满了震撼我全家，还是选择先挑完了食材，和师傅说完要重麻重辣，麻烦了谢谢，然后再来拷问徐明浩。  
徐明浩知道文俊辉肯定是要问自己的，就了无生气地坐在位置上，听文俊辉抛出一个个问题。  
“不是，今天抱着你那个是alpha吧？我看着气质就像。”文俊辉率先发出一击。  
“什么抱着？就是搭一下肩，用词准确一点。”徐明浩完美防守。  
文俊辉思考了一下，问：“你俩以前认识？”  
“不认识啊。”  
“靠！第一次见面就搭肩，再见两次是不是可以上床了！”  
徐明浩微不可闻地叹了口气：“……你声音可以稍微小一点点。”  
文俊辉摇着徐明浩的肩膀：“我是在为你担心啊明浩！”  
“那你可以把你的嘴角收回去吗？”  
“啊！不好意思。可是，靠，你是徐明浩啊！你是徐明浩啊！alpha敢搭你的肩？我当时一直觉得他垂下来的那只手特别适合你一拉，然后来一个漂亮的过肩摔你知道吗？”  
徐明浩皱眉看文俊辉：“我有这么暴力嘛……可以和平相处的嘛。再说人家也不认识我，搭一下肩怎么了？”  
文俊辉痛心疾首地抚着胸口：“明浩，你变了。你甚至不是今天出门前的那个明浩了。”  
“其实我就是觉得，alpha也不是不可以相处嘛。他们有时候其实还挺好的。这和AO平权无关是吧，就是没必要对立。”徐明浩正色道。  
文俊辉一拍桌子：“靠！那个alpha到底是怎么在几个小时内对你进行这么大的改变的！我从来就不会因为做对一道物理题就认为物理很可爱，我只觉得我牛逼。”  
徐明浩好无语：“……我和他之间的关系又不是你和物理题。”  
文俊辉思考了一会儿，严肃地回复：“我和物理题，是我征服了他。而你和那个alpha，是他征服了你吧。”  
徐明浩微笑着，一边活动手腕，一边字正腔圆地吐出一个字：“滚。”  
徐明浩没有想到的是，金珉奎真的非常积极地来围观他们社团的活动，甚至帮忙画了海报。徐明浩是一个不太喜欢让别人帮忙的人，他非常不好意思地道谢，金珉奎每次都搭着他的肩一边笑一边说不用谢啦，我们是好朋友嘛。徐明浩撇撇嘴，控制住自己有一点发热的腺体，心里想，金珉奎心是有多大，和一个没被标记过的omega做好朋友。  
但是事情转变成这样，徐明浩更是没有想到的。徐明浩瞪着眼睛看天花板，反应了两秒这不是他的寝室，再反应了两秒自己酸痛的后腰和被碾过一般的身子，最后摸了摸自己结痂的腺体，好嘛，被临时标记了。他撑着给文俊辉发了个定位，让他来接自己。然后开始小心翼翼地穿衣服。他摸自己身上一道红一道紫的印子，心想金珉奎下手可真够狠的。传到裤子的时候他总算是撑不住，一下跌坐在床上，呲牙咧嘴地喊了起来。扯开步子走一下后面都是撕开的疼，徐明浩心里暗骂几句，男人都是靠不住，睡完了就跑，妈的，不是东西。  
躺到文俊辉的车子里，徐明浩崩溃地揉着眉心，问：“什么情况？我什么都不记得了。”  
文俊辉凑到徐明浩旁边说：“那你记得自己昨晚被谁带走的吗？”  
“我现在浑身都是金珉奎那个红酒味，还能有谁？”  
文俊辉剧烈地笑起来，握着方向盘颤抖，搞得徐明浩心惊肉跳，赶紧提醒文俊辉，就算被睡了他徐明浩也想好好活下去，这样同归于尽倒是不必。文俊辉正色道：“咱们昨晚出去聚餐了你记得吧。然后不是喝酒了嘛，你就多喝了一点，金珉奎和他的朋友好像在隔壁桌吃饭来着，他过来找你打个招呼你就扒着人家死活不放，搞得金珉奎的红酒香带着你的薄荷香在饭店里到处跑，饭店里那么多alpha和omega肯定都受不住，就赶紧让金珉奎把你带走了先。”  
徐明浩满脸问号：“你就让金珉奎把我这样带走了？”  
文俊辉一脸理所当然：“你都发情了，抑制剂也不管用了。让金珉奎把你带走也没什么关系嘛，你俩关系那么好，他又不是坏人。”  
“文俊辉？你和我说实话？”徐明浩头都大了，“你真放心把不清醒的我扔给一个alpha了？”  
文俊辉小声说：“他那桌，有个alpha长得还挺帅……我跟他聊了几句，一个没看住他们就说你被金珉奎带走了，我也吓死了，昨晚都没睡好呢。”  
“行了行了，算了。”徐明浩摆摆手，“也亏我没怎么样，你们心真是一个比一个大。”  
“诶，我问你，你怎么就这样走了？金珉奎呢？”  
徐明浩翻了个白眼：“我醒来他就不见了，鬼知道去哪里了，可能逃了吧。我又没叫他负责，怕什么呀，反正不是永久标记。”  
文俊辉闻言转头看他：“人家万一只是给你下楼买个早餐呢？你就跑掉了，也不和他说一声？”  
徐明浩没说话，文俊辉凑近一些轻声说：“明浩啊，你不会是害羞了吧！”  
徐明浩脸一下通红起来：“闭嘴！”  
文俊辉吹着口哨开着车，他当时可吓死了，赶紧找金珉奎的朋友要金珉奎的联系方式，问徐明浩的下落，金珉奎再三保证自己绝对不会伤害徐明浩的，金珉奎的朋友也说了金珉奎绝对不是那样的人，他才稍微放心了一些，不然早就开着车追上去了。金珉奎的朋友还说啊，金珉奎对徐明浩可不止做朋友的心思，这点文俊辉可不会告诉徐明浩，他才不要做这个助攻呢，这点感情上的事情还是他俩自己慢慢玩吧。文俊辉摇上窗户，转头问徐明浩身上舒服点没，徐明浩已经转头靠在垫子上睡着了。  
一阵电话铃，两个人都吓了一跳，徐明浩在自己口袋里摸了一下，是金珉奎的来电。徐明浩撅起嘴，把手机拿给文俊辉看：“我不想接。”  
文俊辉说：“徐明浩，我以前咋没发现你这么小孩子脾气呢，事儿总得解决吧总不能一直逃避，你怎么比我还幼稚。”  
徐明浩满脑子都是嗡嗡的声音，甚至没意识到自己居然被文俊辉说教了。他只能委屈巴巴地接起来：“喂。”  
金珉奎的声音很急切：“明浩，你去哪里啦！”  
徐明浩吞吞吐吐地回应着：“我让俊辉来接我了啊……”  
“你怎么没看我桌上给你留的纸条呢！”金珉奎听起来很生气的样子，“我不是说我下楼给你买粥了让你在家里等等我嘛！”  
徐明浩不知道说什么，突然意识到金珉奎好凶，一下子打开了委屈的开关：“呀！你吼什么！”  
对面的声音软下来：“我没有嘛明浩，我看你丢了我着急嘛 ……”  
“你不要说话了！”徐明浩满脸通红，“我先回去，过两天再说。”  
“好吧，那我不打扰你了，你好好休息。”  
赶紧挂了电话，徐明浩捂住自己心口，那里跳得好像揣着一只健康活泼的小鹿。  
文俊辉拉着徐明浩回了寝室，徐明浩黏在床上像没骨头一样。文俊辉遗憾地摇摇头说你这样得有一个星期不能吃麻辣香锅了吧，徐明浩扔过去一个枕头喊他滚。文俊辉不滚，反倒笑嘻嘻凑过来问：“诶，你到底喜不喜欢金珉奎啊？”  
徐明浩看了一眼文俊辉，掰着手指数起来：“嗯……喜欢他的脸和红酒味算喜欢吗？”  
“算。”  
“那还挺喜欢的。”  
“那你打算和他交往试试吗？”  
“不知道。”徐明浩一捂脸，仰天长啸，“烦死啦！”  
金珉奎倒是个说话算话的人，说不打扰就真的没有打扰。徐明浩总是心里痒痒的，想着要不要同金珉奎说两天已经过完了想说什么可以说了，但又想着凭什么自己主动啊。手机锁屏解锁锁屏解锁，电量都用得快了许多。文俊辉看着比平时充电频率高很多的徐明浩，问：“明浩你手机电池坏了吗？”  
徐明浩嘴上应着对对，苹果手机就这点不好，电池容易坏，掉电跟漏水一样。  
文俊辉跳起来：“我也是！咱们什么时候去换电池吧。我真崩溃了出门充电宝不带就要失联，这谁顶得住啊！”  
徐明浩看滔滔不绝的文俊辉，舒了一口气，心里又暗骂，都怪金珉奎。  
宣讲会还是得如期举行，因为已经做过很多次了，徐明浩做得很熟练。来听的人越来越多是令徐明浩感到开心的事，能把这种思想传播出去，让大家意识到Omega不是社会生育的工具，Omega也有人权，也和alpha一样有抱负有能力，这就是他的目标了。虽然没办法克服生理本能，身体弱一些，有无法彻底抑制和消除的发情期，但是在其他方面他们也能和alpha一样完成很多事情。徐明浩拿着话筒宣传AO平权的时候，总是带着自信的。只有自己坚定地说出这些，其他人才能信服。往台下一瞥，他一瞬间觉得自己花了眼。他似乎捕捉到了听得很认真的金珉奎，但又可能是看错了。金珉奎真的来了吗？徐明浩不停地往台下看，终于撞进了笑意盈盈的一双眼睛里。  
金珉奎朝着徐明浩做口型，徐明浩只看懂了“等下”两个字，就偏过头看向其他地方了。耳朵上好像烧起来了，徐明浩的眼神在场内四处流窜，最终还是粘回了金珉奎身上。金珉奎在低头同身边的Omega小声交谈，徐明浩想起自己上次也是在一个会议上同金珉奎说小话开始，金珉奎也是这样低头，露出他的小虎牙，他现在醇香的红酒味也一定包裹他身边那位omega了。那位omega徐明浩认识，和他同班三年，漂亮温柔，是传统的优质omega，传统优质alpha搭配传统优质omega，不错。徐明浩想着，不是讲话吗，也别悄悄说了，他咬牙切齿对着话筒里说出“下面是自由交流时间，大家可以随意走动”，然后一放话筒就走出教室了。  
徐明浩绕着楼道走了一小圈，平复了一下心情。想着什么承诺都没做，只是白炮了这位优质alpha一晚，唯一亏的是第二天早上醒来只剩浑身酸痛，爽不爽都不记得了。丢了就丢了吧，不要了，O权先锋就应该独立自主，做自己的alpha。  
Omega，一个人也能活得很好。  
做好充分的思想准备，徐明浩才回到了会场。一进门便看到金珉奎仰着头伸着脖子到处张望，徐明浩心里冷哼一声，目不斜视朝着目的地走去，十分冷静，甚至有些冷酷地完成接下来的宣讲活动。活动结束后，照例是互动时间，大家可以排着队来找徐明浩，或者是来问一些私人问题，或者是想加入社团，都可以。当然，Omega心中的梦中情人此称号从何而来，即来排队的半数以上是来找徐明浩表白的。即使徐明浩不堪其扰，但是还是得坚持不懈地延续这个互动时间，为了剩下一半真正有需求的omega。  
徐明浩整理一下桌子，打开手机回复几条消息，看到有一条金珉奎发来的“等下结束后等等我TT我来找你”，徐明浩冷笑一声就删除了。抬起头看到已经开始排队了，徐明浩便放下手机，开始解决问题。队伍一点点移动，徐明浩一抬头看到了那位omega，往后一个便是金珉奎笑着同他打招呼。徐明浩心里都波动起来，上次也是这样，散会要搂着走，所以排队也要陪伴是吗？徐明浩心里有气，讲话都带着些不客气：“什么事？”  
omega被吓了一跳，吞吞吐吐地同徐明浩说：“我……我想加入社团。”  
徐明浩不厌其烦，想着如果这个omega加入了社团，金珉奎以后每天在门口等着接他可就太糟心了，但是又不好直接拒绝，只能稍微放软些语气说：“旁边找那个人登记一下吧，合适的话会通知的。”  
omega软软地点了点头，看得徐明浩十分烦躁。下一个便是金珉奎，徐明浩还没想好怎么面对他。他一脸很开心的样子，同之前第一次见面一样，像一只马尔济斯犬。他蹿上来说：“明浩！你怎么不回复我消息！”  
徐明浩不知道和他说什么，只想着让他快走：“你来这里做什么？不要影响后面的人了。”  
“明浩，我和你说，”金珉奎凑近徐明浩，热热的气喷在徐明浩颈侧，徐明浩吓了一跳，就想往后退，却被金珉奎箍得紧，“在后面两个都要和你表白，你可千万别答应。”  
金珉奎的红酒味还是很好闻，徐明浩不合时宜地想到，他晕乎乎看着金珉奎往后退一步，叹了一口气说：“你先走吧，他登记好了。”  
“什么登记？”金珉奎瞪圆了眼睛，“明浩我在你旁边等你好不好！”  
徐明浩不想再同他纠缠，想着如果再拒绝肯定又要讲好久，只能同他说：“你别出声，然后别影响后面的人了，人家是真的有事。”  
金珉奎乖巧地点头，然后蹿到了徐明浩旁边。红酒味又飘来，徐明浩赶紧说：“你离我远点。”  
金珉奎撅起了嘴，很受伤的样子，徐明浩看着烦心，又补了一句：“太近的话我会头晕。”  
金珉奎这下才反应过来，开开心心地向后退了几步。、  
金珉奎说得没错，接下来两个omega都是带着爱慕之心来表白的，徐明浩熟练地表达歉意，然后祝福对方会找到更适合的人，舒一口气，再打起精神解决下一个。队伍到尽头已经过了半小时，徐明浩讲得口干舌燥，一转头金珉奎便目光灼灼地盯着自己。  
金珉奎委屈巴巴的，像被遗弃了一般，一步一步挪过来问徐明浩：“为什么有这么多和你表白的人啊？”  
“我又没答应。”徐明浩累得要死。  
“可是我很不高兴，而且你还这么熟练拒绝了，你以前也每天被这么多人表白吗？”  
徐明浩觉得金珉奎简直不可理喻，他还在不高兴吗？徐明浩说：“你有什么好不高兴的吗？”  
金珉奎扯着嗓子：“我们不是已经……”  
徐明浩赶紧捂住金珉奎的嘴巴，怕他说出什么令他面红耳赤的词语。徐明浩想了想，还是气不过，就算很累了还是想同金珉奎吵上一吵：“睡一觉而已，有什么的？再说了你怎么不看看你自己，我今天在上面说话的时候你在下面做什么？”  
“我那天想和你探讨睡一觉以后有什么的啊，可是你逃走了啊！”  
“什么什么谁逃走了？我回寝室不行？还有你还没回答我问题呢你倒是说说你在下面做什么？只准你和omega热聊不准我招omega喜欢？”  
“我哪里有热聊啊，我在问他认不认识你好吗？”  
“开始的话题倒是不错，拿我做共同话题是吧？然后呢，是不是也准备和人家睡一觉啊？”  
金珉奎不说话了，徐明浩心火更旺：“干嘛啊？被我说中了心虚不是？”  
金珉奎凑近徐明浩，就算被恶狠狠地盯着推开了踉跄一下也不恼，笑着说：“明浩吃醋了吗？”  
徐明浩看着要发火的样子，金珉奎赶忙接着说；“好了好了，这个话题结束。明浩今晚有约吗？可以和我吃饭吗？”  
“有。”  
“啊，这么不巧。我可以知道是谁吗？”  
“文俊辉，怎么了？”  
文俊辉在会场里同社团其他人商量事情，听到自己的名字转头问；“找我？”  
“您好！”金珉奎一鞠躬，“我在约明浩吃饭呢，只是不巧听说和您有约了。”  
文俊辉笑嘻嘻的，赶紧摆摆手说：“没约没约，约的哪啊我怎么不知道。”  
金珉奎很开心：“谢谢您！那明浩我就带走了！”  
徐明浩被揽着肩膀肩膀走，听见文俊辉在背后喊“拜拜”只想转头回去同他打架，奈何被金珉奎揽得紧，没法转头，只能作罢。他赌气一样用肩膀撞金珉奎，力道不小，听到金珉奎低低地闷哼一声，心里才舒服一点。徐明浩抬头问：“去哪里？”  
“我家。”  
“回家叫外卖吃吗？”  
“我做。”  
徐明浩一挑眉：“你会做饭？”  
金珉奎的声音参杂着些得意的成分，语调都上扬：“你等着吧。”  
徐明浩踏进金珉奎家的瞬间，那天的记忆便涌进来一些。他不自然地咳了一声，脸上有些烧。他看着金珉奎从冰箱里变魔术一般拿出一袋一袋的食材，然后开始盘点。  
“你爱吃鱼吗？我做一个鱼汤好不好？”  
“蔬菜是要的，我炒个青菜。”  
“肉呢肉呢，你想吃什么肉？”  
“咱们两个人的话我做四个菜吧。”  
徐明浩一路下来回答了四个“嗯”，靠在墙壁上看金珉奎忙碌。徐明浩怀疑自己被金珉奎的红酒味袭击到醉了，他晕晕乎乎的，金珉奎浑身上下强烈的居家感，甚至有让他有种在同居的错觉。金珉奎看他一眼，笑起来问：“怎么呆呆愣愣的？”  
“没有，这房子是你租的吗？”  
“嗯啊。”金珉奎手上动作不停，“因为画起油画会忙到很晚，怕影响到室友，就搬出来了。”  
徐明浩点点头，说好。空气又安静下来，徐明浩不知道说些什么，于是就看着金珉奎收拾食材把菜丢进锅里煮，然后再乘到盘子里，端上桌。金珉奎戳戳徐明浩的脸颊：“来我家以后你怎么就傻傻的了？”  
徐明浩不说话，金珉奎也不在意，拉着徐明浩说来吃饭啦。  
得承认，金珉奎厨艺真的不错，徐明浩微微地有些惊讶，他没有想到金珉奎会做饭，还做得很好吃。金珉奎问他好吃吗，他既不好意思夸得天花乱坠，也不能违心说不好吃，就说了出乎意料。金珉奎这样也很开心，说明浩多吃点，明浩太瘦了。  
待到吃完饭，徐明浩想着自己也不能白吃别人，就主动提出了洗碗。金珉奎也没拦着，就靠在灶台旁边看徐明浩。徐明浩被看得不好意思，用手肘推推他说：“你去做自己的事情嘛。”  
“不要，我都把你请家里来了，除你以外哪还有别的事情。”  
“……”  
“明浩，今天这样好不好？”  
“什么啊？”  
“就是你能不能，搬到这边和我一起住，我可以每天给你做你喜欢吃的。”  
“嗯？”徐明浩停下手上的动作，“只是住在一起？”  
“啊！不是不是！”金珉奎赶忙说：“我的意思是，就是我在表白……”  
徐明浩低低地笑起来，打断金珉奎的话：“那就先住在一起吧，其他再说，就这么定啦。”  
他余光瞥到金珉奎懊恼地抓头发，有点开心，徐明浩心想，金珉奎是个让我觉得开心的人。  
“同居？”文俊辉尖叫起来，“不是，这你也答应啊徐明浩！你还说我心大，你比我心还大呢！和一个alpha同居，你是觉得自己特安全是吧？”  
“哎呀不是。”徐明浩收拾着东西，“说了是室友，室友。当时那个氛围，我不答应的话都感觉太浪费了。”  
“浪费啥啊你有病啊！”文俊辉一拍床，“你就丢我一个人在这里了呗。不是，我知道你这个人比较特立独行，但我第一次见不谈恋爱光同居的啊。这不就是想睡你嘛！你没点脑子的？这进展的顺序比我的脑回路还神奇，你还能答应？”  
“我就是想答应了。”徐明浩把自己的相机整整齐齐码好放在行李箱里，“你说感情的事情，是不是得根据自己的心走啊。谈恋爱的事情可以再说，但是我就是很想和他一起住啊。”  
文俊辉帮徐明浩把行李箱拉好：“管不了你了，爱咋咋吧。我最后问一句，他家几张床啊。”  
徐明浩拉着行李箱啪嗒啪嗒出了门，探进一颗小脑袋：“一张。”  
“呀！徐明浩！”文俊辉在身后大喊，徐明浩已经笑着一溜烟跑走了，气得文俊辉直摇头，这人怎么上赶着送人头呢，靠。  
金珉奎最近日子很滋润，过上了吃饭的时候香香软软的omega在眼前，走路的时候香香软软的omega在身边，睡觉的时候香香软软omega在怀里的幸福生活。omega已经习惯了搭肩戳脸和摸头的肢体接触，金珉奎这段时间运气好的时候可以摸到omega的小手，除了只能看不能吃以外，金珉奎觉得生活很满意。每天晚上睡觉的时候，徐明浩身上淡淡的薄荷味就会丝丝缕缕绕着他，钻进他的鼻腔，扰得他安心又躁动。一般情况下都是能忍得住的，偶尔忍不住了就去冲个凉，或者自己解决一下。但常在河边走，哪有不湿鞋。这天晚上金珉奎做的是牛排，徐明浩便开了瓶红酒。摇摇晃晃的烛影，微弱的薄荷香缠绕着红酒味道，裹挟着徐明浩新换的沐浴露的香气，金珉奎躺在床上，一抬眼就可以看到徐明浩白白的脖颈，丝质的睡衣很滑，圆润的肩头便微微露出，金珉奎有些嫉妒的蓝色睡衣，他的手环过徐明浩的腰，小麦色的手臂和眼前白软的肩头形成的对比带来的视觉刺激戳得金珉奎晕晕乎乎。这个角度其实可以很好地吻到徐明浩的腺体，徐明浩的体温大多数时候是偏低的，同他这个人一样清清冷冷的。但今天大约是酒精的作用，他的体温便有些升腾起来，带着身上的香味也越加沸腾。金珉奎收回自己的手，遮住自己的眼睛，他冷静不了了，这场面亟待解决。  
他轻轻地唤“明浩、明浩”，没有响动，大约已经睡着了。金珉奎紧张地吐气，这种紧张感刺激得他更硬。他喘着粗气，手不自觉就向下摸覆了上去。他真的很嫉妒徐明浩的睡衣，在徐明浩光滑的皮肤上下游动，是游动，徐明浩的皮肤是水，不清醒过来就会溺死其中。是真的很滑的，那一晚感受过，徐明浩那一晚是不太清醒的，但骨子里还是倔强又强硬。潮红着脸坐在金珉奎身上，即便不是很熟练，还是一下一下地耸动着，剐蹭着令自己感觉舒服的点。戳到了又仰起头叫一声，倒在金珉奎小麦色的胸膛上。徐明浩吸得很紧，得顺着他意思来，舒服了就哼哼，不舒服就踹人，发情的时候踹起人来也是软绵绵的，踏在金珉奎硬邦邦的大腿上。金珉奎想着，喘息声越来越重，忽然感到一双软软的手覆在自己手上。金珉奎骤然停止手上的动作，身下那物却激动地跳了跳。  
金珉奎脑中空白，一瞬间不知道说什么，打飞机被发现了怎么办，很急。金珉奎不说话，徐明浩便开口，他唇色是不太深的，一张一合发着些音节，金珉奎反应了一会儿才从脑中勉强清明的角落找到这些零散的音节然后组合到一起，徐明浩说着：“珉奎吵到我了。”  
金珉奎问：“那怎么办？”  
徐明浩说：“我来帮你。”  
徐明浩推开金珉奎的手，便在他的硬物上套弄起来。徐明浩的手很软，金珉奎睁着眼，就死死地盯着徐明浩的眼睛，他的眼睛亮晶晶的，于是金珉奎哑着嗓子问：“明浩，我可以亲你吗？”  
“嗯？”徐明浩没有听清。  
“我可以亲你吗？”  
这下徐明浩听清了，他凑近金珉奎轻轻地啄一下嘴角，却被一把按住，有些大力地撬开牙关。金珉奎的虎牙敲在了嘴唇上，徐明浩想说你轻点嘛，但是被死死地堵住发不出声音来。然后终于感受到手上多了些黏黏糊糊的东西金珉奎才放开他，徐明浩不说话，金珉奎也喘着粗气。于是徐明浩起身，被金珉奎叫住：“你去哪里？”  
“洗手。”  
“哦。你去吧。”金珉奎有些赧然，想了想又踏着拖鞋踢踏踢踏地拿着毛巾走进卫生间。  
两个人又都安安静静清清爽爽躺在床上的时候又过了半个多小时，徐明浩拍拍金珉奎的脸：“这下好好睡觉吧。”  
“明浩……”金珉奎整张脸都皱起来，看起来很委屈，一副欲言又止的样子。  
“我发情期快到了。”徐明浩说得很快，“现在睡觉了，不许说话了。”  
早上金珉奎醒来的时候徐明浩在穿鞋子，金珉奎一翻身坐起来：“你怎么不叫我呀？”  
徐明浩好像很匆忙的样子,一边穿鞋一边说：“今天有点事情比较急，还早呢你慢慢来，我得先走。”  
金珉奎嘟囔着什么事这么急，半梦半醒地去洗漱了。  
徐明浩今天要做的事情可多了，在上课前要交一个社团的材料，然后上一天的课，下午下课结束后本来准备用来交材料的时间要拿来开一个紧急的短会。徐明浩一天忙得晕头转向，坐在教室里刚讲完开会内容，就听到门“砰”的一声被踹开。转头一看，是两个被教训过的alpha，大抵是来找麻烦的。徐明浩神色一敛，本来发情期就快来了，身体状况不太稳定，还有人上门找麻烦，可真是不太妙的情况。他赶紧让自己社团的omega先走，毕竟这两个人是冲着他来的，有其他omega在这里还更麻烦。比武力值徐明浩肯定是略胜一筹，他制服第一个冲上来打架的alpha，将他的手背到身后，拧住手腕，就感受到另一个alpha开始散发很有攻击性的信息素。徐明浩有些腿软，心里暗骂性别的不公平。他的汗浸湿后背，还是撑着用脚勾身后的alpha。可是已经失去了大部分力气了，他手上勾住的alpha都有些蠢蠢欲动。  
他已经有些头晕了，腺体上的抑制贴好像失了效，他心想着什么破玩意儿，回去就投诉你们厂子贩卖粗制滥造的产品。但还是回得去再说吧，今天会不会栽在这里都是另说。他忽然闻到了醇香的红酒味，比平时闻到的浓烈得多，他勉强清明地睁开眼，看到金珉奎严肃的神情。浓烈的红酒香逐渐压制了那个alpha的味道。徐明浩甩了甩脑袋让自己清醒过来，那两个alpha一看来了一个强大的alpha，自己还被压制住了，再待下去肯定要被恢复过来的徐明浩揍，于是就赶紧跑了。  
金珉奎赶紧来扶住徐明浩：“你没事吧。”  
“没事。”徐明浩说，“这两个流氓！放信息素了！打架不能靠信息素压制难道不是规矩吗？不然我肯定打得赢他们。”  
“知道你打架厉害。但是也不能逞强是不是？”  
“哦，哦，知道了。”徐明浩应着，“回家了，我好累啊。”  
金珉奎被徐明浩推着往外走，一边走一边回头说：“诶，你不能敷衍我啊……”  
或许是被下午这一通信息素的战争影响了，金珉奎半夜迷迷糊糊醒来，就感觉到有人沉沉地压着自己。他赶紧睁开眼，徐明浩坐在他的身上，脸上带着潮红，空气中平时清淡的薄荷味变得浓郁，金珉奎一闻便知道，徐明浩发情了。  
看见金珉奎醒了，徐明浩弯下腰咬金珉奎的嘴唇。很生涩的一个吻，金珉奎喘着气，听徐明浩软软地问：“你懂了没有啊？”  
懂了，不能再懂了。金珉奎转身把徐明浩压到自己身下，有些粗暴地开始脱他的睡衣。这件被嫉妒好久的丝质睡衣被扔在地上，金珉奎开始啃他的下巴，咬他的喉结，手向下游移。徐明浩的腰很软很细，但是臀部却很有肉感。金珉奎的手指伸进湿淋淋的地方，那里有些贪吃，“叽咕”一声便吞了下去。徐明浩不自然地哼了一声。发情期真的太可怕了，徐明浩头昏脑胀地想着，他不想金珉奎这么温柔这么隐忍的动作，他想金珉奎快些，用力些进来。可是他不懂，徐明浩生气地想。  
金珉奎在身下一根一根增添手指，徐明浩便舔耳朵，他身下有些痒，金珉奎几根手指还不够，他突然生起了气。我为什么要忍？徐明浩想着。但他说不出口那些话，只能在金珉奎耳边轻轻地吹起，然后轻轻说一句你快点进来好不好。金珉奎愣了愣说我怕我太用力你会受伤，徐明浩好生气，他软绵绵地一脚踢在金珉奎的大腿上，说我喜欢你用力点。  
话刚说完，那几根手指就抽出来了，然后那根作威作福的东西便闯进了很烫的小穴中。软肉狠狠地扒着那根东西，徐明浩叫了出来。那里好像长了什么多汁的水果，金珉奎一下一下往里顶，顶出了一种汁液四溅的感觉。alpha在床上还是掌握着绝对控制权，这种性别的天生优势和生理本能把徐明浩包裹在浓烈的红酒味中。金珉奎动作有些快，徐明浩便感受到自己都颤抖起来。薄荷味与红酒味在空气中交缠着，他身前的东西没有经过抚慰都滴滴答答渗出些东西来。徐明浩双腿失去了力气，但是还是紧紧缠着金珉奎的后腰。金珉奎抓住他的脚踝，将他打开折成“M”形状，然后用粗暴的顶进去。他前端微微翘着，徐明浩后面被刺激得厉害，就低低地哭了出来。金珉奎以为太用力让他痛了，一边吻掉他的眼泪一边问怎么了，徐明浩抽抽嗒嗒地说：“前面，碰碰我前面，珉奎。”  
金珉奎顺着自己动的频率一下一下套弄起来，徐明浩喉咙里憋出些声响。他在金珉奎耳边轻轻喘着，喘息声带着些压抑不住的呻吟。前面鼓鼓胀胀，后面也被照顾得很好，很快便射了金珉奎满手。徐明浩大脑中空白了一阵，金珉奎却忍不住。徐明浩后面吸得他很紧，像无数张小嘴同时在对他发起进攻。他往里面抵得又深又用力，能听到徐明浩骤然拔高的声调。  
他感受到徐明浩抵住他胸膛说自己想在上面，金珉奎将他抱起来翻了个个儿，性器在里面转了一圈，徐明浩那里胀得很酸，又上上下下耸动起来。一下一下戳在让自己舒服的地方，虽然对金珉奎来说进出的幅度很小，但徐明浩下面紧紧绞着他硬的不行的东西，他动一下便抬头，露出自己好看的脖子曲线，前端性器微微翘起来，是很漂亮很精致的东西，一下一下晃荡着。金珉奎从喉咙里发出些声响，在徐明浩坐下来的时候狠狠顶了上去，徐明浩一下软得趴在了金珉奎身上。趴在身上了也不消停，开始琢金珉奎胸前的东西，金珉奎硬得不行，一下翻过身，将徐明浩的腿掰得更开，用力将自己的性器往里送，仿佛要钉在他体内。金珉奎的舌头在腺体上轻轻地吻着，仿佛要找契机咬下去。徐明浩一直紧张着，下面便吸得很紧。金珉奎被他骤然一缩，又变大了一圈，像是找到了什么恰当时机，咬下了徐明浩的腺体，将自己的信息素注入他体内。徐明浩哭出声，大脑里一片空白，浑身抖得跟筛子一样。金珉奎照顾他，便不敢动了。  
徐明浩忽然体内一酥，让他不小心叫出了声。他明白自己是被顶到生殖腔了。金珉奎一边摸着他的背部一边在他耳边和他小声说：“明浩，放松，放松些。”徐明浩被顶得头晕，就感觉自己慢慢被打开，金珉奎掐住他的腰让他不能乱动，他被顶得害怕得想要往上缩，眼泪沾了满脸。前端的小孔被抠挖着，终于那一处放弃抵抗，金珉奎一下顶进去，动了几下就悉数倒出了。  
金珉奎缓了一下，拿纸巾帮徐明浩擦了眼泪。金珉奎声音有些哑，一边擦眼泪一边同他说话：“怎么哭成这样了。”徐明浩想反驳这是生理结构问题，你做个omega自己就知道了。但是金珉奎哑哑的声音好性感，刺激得他身下又不对劲了。金珉奎还埋在他体内，里面流出的东西他自然是知道。他低低笑出声，说明浩这么急啊，徐明浩腿又酸又软，没法踹他，只能喘着气说快点。  
徐明浩第二天醒来的时候，浑身都疼得厉害。金珉奎躺着他旁边，已经醒了。看见徐明浩睁开眼赶紧问有没有哪里不舒服，徐明浩心里翻了个白眼想着你被这样那样一整晚，怎么可能舒服得起来。金珉奎见徐明浩不说话，抓了抓头发，说：“明浩，我能问你一个问题吗？”  
“你说。”  
“我们现在是什么关系啊？”  
徐明浩抬眼看金珉奎：“你觉得呢？”  
金珉奎赶紧说：“可以解决发情期的关系。”  
“那就是可以上床的室友呗。”  
“不是不是！”金珉奎急起来。  
徐明浩伸手捂住金珉奎的嘴：“你自己说的，那就这种关系吧，其他的关系以后再说。”  
看着金珉奎垂头丧气的样子，徐明浩心里又气又好笑，这个人什么时候能把情侣关系四个字，直接地，不要拐弯抹角地说出来呢。  
他其实，也蛮急的呀。


End file.
